Flurries
by chasingsilvertongues
Summary: You're sad and Loki decides to use some snow magic to cheer you up. Chapter 1 is cuddly, Chapter 2 is smutty. You can read one without the other but they work best together.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is kind of cuddly, while the next one is smutty._

You glanced at the bleak, grey sky through the cold glass window. You wished it would snow, but right now, all you were getting was an ugly line of clouds and a disturbing lack of sunlight. They were forecasting sleet at best, which wasn't beautiful or soft. And it was supposed to be like that for a while. You made a mug of hot chocolate and curled up on the couch. You tugged a blanket over your legs and stared at the steely atmosphere.

You started to cry, tears silently rolling down your cheeks. You set your mug on the table and buried your face in your hands. It felt like everything was falling apart. You couldn't take it anymore.

You felt like the sky was a metaphor for your life at the moment. Bleak, cold, and hopeless, with no end or break in sight.

You felt a hand on your back followed by a soothing voice asking, "Are you alright?"

"No," you replied. "I hate this weather. There is nothing to look forward to. No snow that makes it worthwhile or anything."

"Is that the problem? That it won't snow?" Loki inquired gently.

"Well, that's part of the problem. Everything just feels so hopeless," you answered, turning to look at the sky and point out how bleak it was.

You gasped as you saw fluffy white flakes drifting through the air. Snow danced on the wind, swirling in a waltz and flurrying in a tango. You rushed to the window, almost knocking over your hot chocolate in the process, and looked at the clouds, which looked like they had lifted a heavy load. You watched as the snow grew heavier and heavier, coating the ground and piling in drifts.

You hurried into your room to throw on boots and a knit sweater over your pajama pants and shirt. You shrugged on a jacket and ran back out. You dashed to the hooks by the door and snatched your gloves, scarf, and hat. You sprinted down the steps of your apartment building, not bothering to wait for the elevator. You burst out of the entrance to the building onto the green in front.

By the time you had made it outside, the snow had covered the ground with a few inches and the world was silenced in white. You spun in circles with your arms out, catching flakes all over your body. You stopped and looked at Loki, who had followed you out in your excitement. He stood near the door and watched.

"Join me!" you shouted. Loki just stood where he was. "I'm perfectly content to watch," he responded.

"I don't think so," you said as you lightheartedly hurled a snowball at him. It hit him and burst on his suit jacket, leaving a white star of snow.

He glanced down at his jacket and overcoat and frowned. He raised his hands and two snowballs appeared. He stared at you and whispered jokingly, "Run."

You took off and hide behind a tree, leaning with you back against it. You stuck your head around the trunk and started to taunt Loki, only to be faced with the snowballs floating in the air. You threw your hands over your face as they dove down and crashed against your jacket.

"That's not fair!" you shouted, bending down to pack more snow into ammunition. You leapt out from behind the tree and hurled the snowballs in your hands and quickly started preparing more. You heard one crash next to you and jumped. You stood up with an armful of snowballs. You started walking towards Loki while throwing your, launching a snowball every few steps. He walked towards you as well, conjuring snowballs quickly and tossing them at you.

The two of you stood about five feet away from each other. "Truce?" Loki inquired, dissolving his ammunition into flakes and holding out his hand. "Truce," you confirmed, extending your hand to his.

You shrieked as what felt like a mountain of snow fell on you, some slipping down the collar of your jacket and down your spine. Loki grinned, obviously pleased with his trick. You stood frozen with your shoulders up around your ears and your mouth hanging open. You slowly dropped your shoulders and brought a gloved hand up to wipe off the snow clinging to your face. "Oh, it's on!" you hissed at Loki, shooting him a glare. You watched as his smug grin turned into a look of concern.

You lunged at Loki and he took off across the green. He had an advantage over you with his long legs. You realized he was quickly getting away from you and started to run faster.

You yelped as you found yourself face-to-face with Loki on his chest. While running he had tripped on a branch hidden in the snow. He had ended up sprawled in the snow and was turning over to warn you when you tripped and ended up on top of him.

You placed your hands on either side of his head and pushed yourself up a little so you could see him. "Gotcha. I win," you proclaimed triumphantly.

"I don't think so," Loki retorted, rolling over and pinning you into the snow with his knees on either side of you.

"Let me go!" you whined, struggling to escape.

"Never," he replied, leaning down to pepper your face with kisses. You stopped fighting and leaned up to kiss him. Your tongues found their ways to each other's and he nibbled on your lips. He started to move down your neck and you giggled as he reached the edge of your sweater. He stopped and looked at you. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Not in public," you laughed.

"And why not? Shouldn't I be able to kiss my girlfriend whenever and wherever I want?"

"Well, I think people are okay with kissing but you had gone a little further than that."

"Oh, right," he laughed.

Loki rolled over onto the snow. He tried to lace his fingers in between yours but found he couldn't with your glove on. You let go just long enough to take it off and stuff it into your pocket. You watched as snowflakes fell and stuck in his raven hair, giving him a crown of frost, as you slipped your hand back into his.

"Did you do all of this?" you questioned.

"Yes."

"For me?" you asked, timidly

"I did it for a girl who is too beautiful to be sad. It pains me to see you like that. If conjuring snow can make you happy, then who am I to do anything other than cause a bit of wintry mischief?" Loki said softly.

You turned to lay your head on his chest and he lightly ran his fingers through your hair with his free hand.

You lay there together for a while, listening to the silence around you and feeling completely alone together.

"Loki?" you whispered after a while.

"Mmm…"

"I can't feel my hand, or anything else, really."

"Oh, I suppose you can't stand the cold like I can. Do you want to go in?"

"I don't think I have a choice," you said, rubbing your hand, trying to work feeling back into it. You slipped it back into your glove and stood up, starting to head inside. Loki was standing up as you took a few steps. "Wait –" he started as you tripped and landed in the snow.

"– that branch is still there," he stated softly. You groaned into the snow and turned over onto your back. Loki stepped over to you and bent down. "I think the cold's gotten to your brain," he joked as he bent down, slipping his hands underneath you and lifting you into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is smutty, not as cuddly as the last one.

_ "Wait –" he started as you tripped and landed in the snow. _

_ "– that branch is still there," he stated softly. You groaned into the snow and turned over onto your back. Loki stepped over to you and bent down. "I think the cold's gotten to your brain," he joked as he bent down, slipping his hands underneath you and lifting you into his arms._

You wrapped your arms around his neck and started kissing him under his ear, working your way across his neck. "I thought you said we couldn't do that out here."

"We'll be inside soon, won't we?"

"Not if you keep doing that. I'm not sure I can carry you when you're doing that."

"Doing what?" you asked innocently.

"Teasing me like that!" said Loki, exasperated.

"Fine," you said, pouting. Loki laughed. You had made it to the doors of the apartment building. He set you down and you walked into the elevator. Loki leaned against the railing in the corner as you pressed the button for your floor. You turned to stand by Loki and found your lips meeting his. He ran his hand through your hair and used the other to pull you closer.

You burst through the door of your apartment and shed your gloves, hat, scarf, and jacket, littering them on the floor. You both kicked off your shoes and Loki shrugged off his overcoat and took off his suit jacket. They landed in a soggy heap on the floor, his clothes not ideal for snow.

"You're soaking wet," you said.

"I'm sure I can say the same to you," he murmured.

"My jacket is waterproof, unlike yours," you retorted, smiling.

"We both know that's not what I'm talking about," he said as he pulled your sweater over your head.

You loosened his tie and slipped it off of his neck, kissing his cheekbones along the way. He slid his hands under your shirt and unhooked your bra, then, in one swift movement, pulled your bra and t- shirt off of you. He unbuttoned his shirt while you bent over to pull your pants down. While near the ground, you helped free him from his trousers, leaving both of you in just your underwear.

Loki grabbed your waist and pulled you up against him. You put your arms around his neck as you locked lips. He grabbed your ass and pulled off of the ground. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he carried you into the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed, not once breaking contact between your lips. You ran your hands across his back and he stepped back long enough for you to both pull your underwear off. You kissed him as you grasped his cock, slowly moving your hand up and down while dragging your nails down his back with your free hand. He took one of your breasts in one hand and teased you nipple between his fingers. You both moaned into each other's mouth.

Loki slipped a hand down to your wet slit and teased your opening with his finger, slipping in one then two fingers. He brushed your clit with his thumb, eliciting a gasp from you. He thrust his fingers in and out until you could barely stand the tension. You guided his cock to your entrance and he pushed into you.

He waited a moment and then started moving, generating friction that drove you both insane. You ground your hips against his, urging him to move faster. He pulled your hips up so that you were flush with him. With each thrust he pulled you into him, hitting a sweet spot had you crying out in ecstasy. You were mewling in pleasure.

He slowed and the two of you rolled on the bed so that you were now on top. You straddled Loki and started to bounce up and down on his cock. You placed your hands on his chest and leaned forward. You rode him in fast circles, swirling your hips. He groaned as you slid up and down, back and forth on top of him. Your movements were taking you both towards the brink.

When Loki was close, he grabbed your waist and held you as he started to thrust while you continued to gyrate on top of him. His thrusts combined with your grinding sent you into orbit and you felt yourself clenching around him as you tossed your head back. Loki grunted as he came inside of you, your orgasm enough to set him off.

You leaned forward and rested on Loki's chest, both of you breathing heavily. "Was that hot enough to warm you up sufficiently?" Loki sighed in your ear.

"I think a blanket and some hot chocolate would have done the trick."

"Oh?" Loki inquired.

"But, I think that this was more fun," you breathed.

"Agreed," he said, leaning up to kiss you.


End file.
